


《Casablanca》

by TeuKey



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 08:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeuKey/pseuds/TeuKey





	《Casablanca》

沈昌珉×郑允浩

 

 

00

 

卡萨布兰卡有八种花语。

 

01

 

沈昌珉无声无息地点了一根烟。

他透过玻璃往公路上看。天色暗下来，公路上唯一的那辆轿车轮廓有些模糊，正渐渐地提着速。

他在想一个人。

那个人坐在副驾驶座上。

 

02

 

他们不欢而散。

沈昌珉把郑允浩按在墙上深吻，情迷之时他撤离开来，欣赏郑允浩闭着眼时颤动的睫毛。

“允浩哥，跟我在一起吧。”

面前的人身体一僵，猛地睁开眼睛，严厉地说到：“别再讲这种荒唐的事了。”

荒唐？

沈昌珉的怒火霎时间燃烧起来。他紧抓郑允浩的左手手臂，力道之大让后者呻吟出声。“荒唐？你直说我有哪里比不上我爸？”

郑允浩疼得直吸气，无暇回答他的问题。

“郑允浩。你到底是不喜欢我，还是不敢喜欢我？”

沈昌珉的话越来越直接。郑允浩也不知道怎么想的，冲动地抬手扇了沈昌珉一巴掌。男人的力道并不轻，沈昌珉的左颊立刻浮现出红色的掴印，看起来很疼。他愣了两秒，随即又攫住郑允浩红肿的唇瓣，更加狠辣地吻他。

不同以往任何一次的是，郑允浩不再回应他，只是靠在墙上不再动作，睁着眼看沈昌珉沦陷欲海。

沈昌珉错觉他在舌吻一具温热的尸体。他越来越急躁，开始抚摸郑允浩的臀，终于在此时被推开。

“够了，他要回来了。”

郑允浩丢下这句话后就离开了房间，还不忘关上门，把沈昌珉和门外隔绝开来。沈昌珉站在一派平静的房间里，忍不住怒吼着狠狠捶了一下墙面。他开始坐在地上抽烟，一直到听到引擎发动的声音才终于站起来，透过玻璃往公路上看去。

他父亲的轿车缓缓驶离，副驾驶位上正坐着让他魂牵梦萦的人，轿车渐渐淹没进浓重的夜色。

 

03

 

沈昌珉第一次见到郑允浩是在书房。他和父亲并肩坐着不知道在聊什么，听到声响一齐转过头来看着沈昌珉。

他略带狐疑地看着微笑的郑允浩，转头询问他的父亲。

“噢，这是允浩，他是我的情报提供者，以后你们会经常见到。”

“哦。”沈昌珉一动不动地盯着郑允浩那双丹凤眼，看久了居然看出一丝柔媚来。他点点头退出去，一时也忘了自己要拿什么书。

沈昌珉第二次见到郑允浩是在花园。 他蹲在一株蔷薇花前，轻柔地摸了摸其中一瓣花瓣。

“你喜欢蔷薇？”

郑允浩往左转过头，温柔地对沈昌珉笑了笑。

“严格说来，我还是更喜欢百合花，最喜欢的是卡萨布兰卡。”

沈昌珉走近了，蹲在郑允浩旁边，似有若无地瞥着这人的侧脸。晨间的光柔软地下沉，落在他眼角一个小小的疤上，他的唇边还有一颗痣。

“有没有人说过，你长得很美？”

话题突然转换，但郑允浩还是笑着说：“美是形容女人的吧？”

“哦。不过我觉得你挺好看的。”

“嗯……听起来像是夸奖，那就谢谢你。”

后来郑允浩就没来赏过这些蔷薇了，因为自那之后花园正中心的花换成了一大丛亮白色的卡萨布兰卡，飘着迷醉的香气。

 

04

 

沈昌珉心里很清楚，他年轻的二十岁的心开始沸腾了。他对郑允浩就算没有一见钟情，也有二见倾心。那日从花园分别后，他总还是回想起郑允浩微扬的唇角和眼里盛满的温柔，于是当即让园丁在花园正中栽满了大簇的卡萨布兰卡，它们就像郑允浩一样迷人。

郑允浩住进他们家了，他起初以为是工作原因，总之开心得不得了。他会早早地起床，那时卡萨布兰卡花上的露水还在滚动，他要亲手摘下一朵开得最美的，怀着紧张的心站在大厅，等着那一扇通往乌托邦的门打开，然后羞涩地递上一朵卡萨布兰卡，道一句“早安”。

他故意把花茎剪得短短的，双手一上一下握着花茎没留一丝缝隙，郑允浩接过时总要碰碰他的手，他才舍得放开那朵花。

“谢谢你，昌珉，我很喜欢。”

郑允浩嗅了嗅那朵花，而后转身插到了素瓷花瓶里。

“喜欢什么？”

他屏着呼吸问道，看郑允浩回头，优雅白皙的脖子扭出美妙的弧线。

“卡萨布兰卡。”

哦。沈昌珉低下头。

这不是他的初恋，但远比初恋来得心动和深刻。他学外国电影那样，捧着把吉他坐在郑允浩的窗下唱歌。

“And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23.”

沈昌珉这样唱着，郑允浩噗嗤一声打断他。

“什么‘和23岁时那样跳动’啊？你现在都还没23呢。”

沈昌珉撇撇嘴，“那就‘at 20’好了。”

然后他继续唱，把他会唱的情歌全都唱了一遍，郑允浩趴在窗台上趴得手都酸了。

“昌珉啊。”

郑允浩低下头，楼下的沈昌珉正抬头望他，眼里带着笑意。

“唔，你唱歌很好听。谢谢你了。”

沈昌珉点着头嗯了一声，收回目光。

他想从郑允浩嘴里听到的，从来就不是感谢。

 

05

 

他的心在家庭聚会时被狠狠地刺伤了。

沈昌珉的母亲在他小时候就因为飞机失事而去世，一直以来他都是和父亲生活。沈家是混黑道的，多亏父亲沈城言精明能干，手段又极其狠辣，才在江湖上站稳了脚跟。

沈昌珉听到家庭聚会的时候很疑惑，这是自从母亲去世后从来没有的事情。当他看见坐在父亲身边的是郑允浩的时候，整个人僵在原地。

“坐啊，昌珉。你看看你要吃什么，年轻人的口味我不懂。”此时的沈城言难得的温和，递过来一本菜单。

家庭……聚会？家人们的聚会……？

沈昌珉微微手抖，不时抬起眼偷瞟斜对面的郑允浩。他若无其事地望着桌上的花瓶发呆，沈昌珉顺着望去，是两朵火红的玫瑰。

“喜欢玫瑰花？”

他听到沈城言这样问。

“不，不是很喜欢。”

他们低声亲密地交谈着，那些话听在沈昌珉耳里极其刺耳，仿佛用指甲刮过墙面那般的让人难以忍受。他一顿饭下来一句话都没说，吃到一半时沈城言告诉他，以后郑允浩就真正住进他们家了。

沈昌珉手里的瓷勺“叮”一声掉进碗里，他捡起来，模糊地“嗯”了一声。

正逢郑允浩去一趟卫生间，沈城言踌躇了一会儿还是开口道：“昌珉，你应该知道爸爸是什么意思，我和允浩——”

“行了，爸爸，我知道。”

“噢，那就行。我看你和允浩平时关系就挺好的。”

“一般吧。”一直都是我一厢情愿而已。

沈昌珉和沈城言都就着相反的心情都喝了不少酒，沈城言喝得有点多，一到家衣服也没换就睡了。沈昌珉在客厅里坐了半小时，终于还是没忍住叫住不时穿过客厅的人。

“允浩哥。”

郑允浩停下步子，转头看他。

“为什么。”

“……我不知道你在说什么。”郑允浩撂下这句话就急忙抬脚离开，走到房门前时身后又响起一道声音。

“你难道不知道吗？”

他颤抖的声线里夹杂太多东西，悲伤、失望、愤怒、痛苦。他饱受折磨。

“我喜欢你，从第一眼就喜欢上你了。你接受我送的花，接受我给你唱情歌，我做的一切你都照单全收了。”

“我以为我理应得到馈赠，可是你没有，最后你告诉我，你跟我爸在一起了。”

“郑允浩，你在耍我吗。”

皮沙发上留下了沈昌珉月牙形的指甲印，他很想哭。

他渴望郑允浩能够转回身子，朝他走过来，给他一个他梦寐以求的吻，告诉他，这一切不是真的，他也很爱他。

可是郑允浩没有。他没有转头，而是将手搭上门把，静静地说：

“一直以来都是你自作多情，我总不好意思拂了你的面子。”

 

06

 

沈昌珉逐渐沉默寡言起来，也养成了抽烟的习惯，常常一个下午什么也不做，只是坐在花园里抽光一盒烟，再把烟头按灭在卡萨布兰卡乳白色的花瓣上。

我没让人砍掉这些花，沈昌珉在心里对自己说，只是因为它们还挺好看的。

除去这些，他还开始频繁地出任务，说是要“磨炼自己”，实际上下手一个比一个狠，打起架来谁都不认，跟在泄愤似的。见到的红色温热液体越多，沈昌珉也变得越发冷血，砍人不带眨眼，沈家在江湖的脚跟愈稳了。

沈城言对他很满意，“这样的话，我到时候也放心把事业交给你了。”

然而节骨眼就在这时候发生。

凌晨，沈昌珉拖着疲惫的身子回家。他摔坐在沙发上，困倦感蔓延上来。

有房门打开的声音，沈昌珉知道是谁，也就不动弹。

“你爸呢？”

沈昌珉心里一阵烦闷，“刚坐飞机去拉斯维加斯了。”

没有回复，传来一阵细小的声音，而后大厅的灯被打开。沈昌珉眯了眯眼，看到一个人站在面前。

“你怎么了？受了这么多伤？”

郑允浩拉起他的手臂，上面血淋淋的伤口还没处理，衣服被刀刃划得触目惊心。沈昌珉触电般收回手，冷淡地说了句：“不用你管。”

沈城言不在，帮派里的人不怎么听他的，晚上的行动有些混乱，对方明显有备而来，他们吃了亏，连沈昌珉也受了不少伤。

郑允浩真的转身离开了，沙发上的人嘲讽地笑笑，殊不知那人又走了回来，还提着医药箱。右侧沙发软了下去，酒精的气味飘在空中。郑允浩又拉起他的手，棉签蘸了酒精清理伤口。沈昌珉又要抽回手，却被紧紧地拉住，动弹不得。

“啧。”

他抱怨了一声，随即扭过头去不愿再看郑允浩。绷带一圈一圈绕在他手臂上，带着草药的馨香。

耳边有瓶瓶罐罐的声音，沈昌珉态度缓和了不少，最终还是没忍住转回了头，正巧郑允浩也凑了上来想给他清理下巴上的划痕，一时间距离近得暧昧。

郑允浩没什么反应，依旧拿着棉棒清理下巴上的刀伤。沈昌珉只要微微前倾，就可以吻到他不停颤动的睫毛。刺刺麻麻的痛感传来，他眼睛一眨不眨地盯着郑允浩黑亮的瞳仁，呼吸逐渐失去了平衡。

郑允浩给他贴上一个创口贴，微凉的指尖擦过下颚线，一抬眼对上沈昌珉的眸，霎时屏住了呼吸。

他们就这样互相对视着，直到郑允浩反射地眨了下眼。这就像一个暗号一样，沈昌珉低头吻住了郑允浩的唇瓣。

这个曾无数次出现在他梦里的场景，就这样荒唐地上演了。他们激烈地热吻，郑允浩意料之外的回应让沈昌珉越坠越深，扣着他的后脑勺压在了皮沙发的靠背上。

沈昌珉逃不开了。他不得不承认，对郑允浩的感情从来没有断过，被他亲手压在棺材板里，现在又被郑允浩胡乱撩拨的舌头勾了起来。郑允浩实在是太诱人了，每一个舌尖相触的瞬间都崩断沈昌珉一根接一根理智的弦。

细细密密的吻落在嘴角，又从耳垂开始顺着下颚线亲吻，在雪白的脖颈处逡巡。沈昌珉能闻到卡萨布兰卡的清甜，他已经完全控制不住自己了，内心只有一个想法，就是占有他，占有这个人。

“不行——不可以留痕迹……”

“怎么？你还怕他看到？”

沈昌珉冷笑一声，马上埋头在郑允浩脖子上吮出几个红印子。

“沈——”

他们随即又吻了起来，火热地缠绵在一起。

宽松的睡裤连带着最后的遮盖都被一把扯下，郑允浩已经硬了——这个事实让沈昌珉更加兴奋，他极为珍惜地握住了那根在他看来极其可爱的东西。

“你们做过吗？”

沈昌珉突如其来的低喃让郑允浩勉强从欲海里抽出一丝思绪，但他的耳边嗡嗡一片，以至于没听清沈昌珉在说什么。

“什……么……？”

“我说，”沈昌珉加快了撸动的动作，“你们、有没有、做过？”

郑允浩终于是听清了。他摇摇晃晃地直起上身，伸出右手食指和中指并在一起，轻轻按在沈昌珉的唇瓣上，随即亲了一下光滑的两片指甲盖。

“没有、没有，拥抱没有，接吻也没有，做爱更没有。”

郑允浩刻意而为流露出的娇色就像强劲的致幻药，迷得沈昌珉神魂颠倒。他鼻腔一阵酸涩，拉着郑允浩的手，一遍遍地吻他的指尖，小心翼翼又颇有点哀求色彩地问：“所以我是你消除性欲的机器？”

“……随你怎么想。”

“那，”沈昌珉岔开他的五指和他相扣，“我可以当做，你喜欢我？”

郑允浩低下眼眸。

“随你。”

这是郑允浩的初夜。他们在沙发上尝到一次甜头之后，又转到床上缠绵交合，最后以郑允浩哭着求饶告终。

 

07

 

在沈城言去往拉斯维加斯处理零散小帮派的一星期内，他们就在别墅里偷情，夜夜交颈而眠。沈昌珉的热情又重新开始燃烧，直到他要求郑允浩跟他在一起。

“不。”

干脆利落的一个字砸得沈昌珉愣了愣神，望着郑允浩如卡萨布兰卡般优雅的脸庞，

“你喜欢我，我喜欢你，我们在一起再合适不过了。”

“我是你父亲的伴侣。”

郑允浩丢下一句话终于把沈昌珉炸清醒了。

“我们顶多做情人。”

是啊。沈昌珉喃喃道，自己兴许就只是郑允浩的泄欲机器罢了。只不过既然只能得到他的肉体——那也得全盘占有。

而他们也正是因为如此才走到了这一步田地。

沈昌珉贪婪又狡猾，既然郑允浩不肯低头，他便恶劣地想让沈城言撞见什么。有次他趁着沈城言午睡，把郑允浩拉到卡萨布兰卡花圃里操了一通，头上正对着沈城言没关上的窗户门。郑允浩颤抖着捂住嘴巴，跪趴在地上，承受来自后方的撞击，愣是一声都没发出来。他从没对这种畸形的关系发出过任何的抱怨，就像各取所需一般，热情又冷漠。

 

08

 

在家庭聚会之前，他和郑允浩还相处得很好的时候，郑允浩跟他说，卡萨布兰卡有八种花语。

 

09

 

“郑允浩。你有本事说你不爱我吗。”

“……”

“你不敢。”

“……”

我不敢。

郑允浩苦涩地笑了。

 

10

 

沈昌珉解决了一堆闹事的之后疲惫地回家，管家迎上来，紧张地跟他说，沈城言昏倒了，卧床不起。

“怎么突然这样？”

“听叶医生说……说是肝癌……而且已经……”

“肝癌？”沈昌珉眉头蹙起，怎么突然这样。他推开半掩的房门，果不其然看到郑允浩坐在床边，正和躺在床上的沈城言轻声说着什么。听到推门声，郑允浩转过头来，看了眼沈昌珉，又转回去说，昌珉来了。

“我想跟昌珉说些话……”

郑允浩点点头，擦着沈昌珉的身侧走出了房门。

沈城言好像猛然年迈了许多，一动不动地看着沈昌珉的眼睛，慢慢交代着他离开后的事情。“记得找个心爱的人结婚。”气氛突然柔和了不少，沈昌珉无力地动了动嘴唇，最终什么都没说。

“帮我照顾好允浩。”

“……知道了。”

沈昌珉的心里突然漫上一丝又一丝的悲伤，亲情爱情的双失利让他疲惫不堪，紧接着背上一个又一个重担。他看着并不非常苍老的父亲，郑重地点了点头。

 

11

 

沈城言在一个半月后去世。葬礼的规模并不很大，只是通知了一些亲戚和部分忠诚的手下，让他们到郊外一块墓地送走沈城言。

郑允浩穿着一身黑西装，手里捧着一束和卡萨布兰卡一样洁白的菊花，眼睛微红地发呆。他好像因为最近的奔波而累极了，身体又瘦了一圈。他把花束放在墓碑前，静静凝视了一会儿照片，而后让到一边去。

帮派里的人也渐渐开始臣服于沈昌珉，毕竟他是沈城言交代的，而且他也不是没实力。有几个忠实的下手过来跟他悲痛地抱了抱拳，他也苦涩地点了点头，拍拍他们的肩膀。

再回过神来的时候已经下起了毛毛雨，雨丝冰凉地擦在脸上。其他亲友已经走了，只剩下沈昌珉和郑允浩站着。

郑允浩的手垂在身侧，一动不动地立在空地上，额前的刘海微微湿润，似乎周围都飘着落寞因子。

沈昌珉很想上去抱抱他，可最终也只是想想。

 

12

 

沈昌珉不愿正视自己还爱郑允浩这件事，可这个事实就待在他身边没完没了地纠缠他，他只要一停下手头上的事情，就不可避免地想起来。

沈城言刚去世，自己还对郑允浩抱有这种想法，看起来宛如趁火打劫一般。他从未想过自己的感情会卑微到这种地步，索性颓然地任之听之，不再挣扎，可郑允浩偏不让他安生。

郑允浩走了。这是沈昌珉整整一天没有见到郑允浩后，问了沈城言生前的左膀才知道的。

“允浩哥吩咐我说，如果你问起他，届时把这封信给你。”一个牛皮纸信封被递上来。

沈昌珉心里疼得慌，几乎是让手下退出去的下一刻他就撕开了信封封口，一张被仔细对折的信纸被扯烂了一个小边角。

“昌珉：”

沈昌珉一看到头两个字就更加慌不择路了，急急地往下看。

“我走了，想了想还是别打扰你。对不起，曾经说了这么多无情的话让你伤心，我不奢望你原谅我，但请不要恨你的父亲。我把一切都告诉你。”

“你父亲很早就发现自己有肝癌了。他说，你到底还是不够成熟，不足以接手道上的一切。他看到你常常跟我走在一起，也知道了你对我……他告诉我，必须得磨炼你一番，而这种儿女情长的柔软情绪是会左右你的。他让我假装跟他在一起，以此断了你的念头。

“对不起，昌珉。你应该会气愤地问我，为什么不和你说。我懂得你父亲的用意，他的日子不长了，我也不能不遂他的愿，想着磨炼你也是正确的，就同意了。

“我没有想到你会变得如此冷漠。那阵子我过得很难受，天天都在想，我是不是做错了，把我们俩都逼到这步田地。那晚看你身上这么多伤口、这么累地躺在沙发上，我真想扇自己一巴掌。我控制不住我自己了，不管是行动还是感情。

“那一周是我过得最快乐的一段时间，可是当你满脸希冀地说要跟我在一起的时候，我才突然清醒过来，你正在接受磨炼、锤打，我的一己私利又是多么荒唐。我只能拒绝你，对不起，我不希望你因为我而失去其他什么东西，我似乎不该掺和到你的生命里去。

“不过你成功了。你已经变得有能力接手一切，而我感到很愧疚，我不知道该以什么身份待在你身边了，所以我觉得，我应该离开。

“你总说我爱你。傻瓜，我知道的事，就不用强调这么多遍了。我会好好活着的，你得忘了我。不过也许是我自作多情，兴许你早已不再记起我。那么，做得好，昌珉。

“最后我实在想不到怎么给这封信结尾，想来我最想对你说的也只有我爱你了。我爱你、我爱你，我爱你。”

落款处没有姓名，只是潦草笨拙地画了一朵盛开的卡萨布兰卡。

 

13

 

沈昌珉眼睛酸得快掉下泪来，他几乎要把信纸绷破，最终还是滚落两串滚烫的液体。

他一定要找到郑允浩，告诉他，他爱他亿万个辈子，每生每世都要赖着他。

等沈昌珉通过各种渠道终于得到消息，说郑允浩躲去斯里兰卡的时候，登即撇开所有事情，头也不回地上了飞机。他要去把他的爱人找回来。

 

14

 

“昌珉，你知道吗，卡萨布兰卡有八个花语。”

“这么多啊？”

“嗯。我最喜欢其中一个。”

郑允浩眨了眨眼，对着沈昌珉勾起嘴角。

“永不磨灭的爱情。”

 

 

END  
THANKS FOR READING.


End file.
